


Do shinigami dream?

by Yui_Miyamoto



Category: Full Moon o Sagashite
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-11
Updated: 2002-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yui_Miyamoto/pseuds/Yui_Miyamoto
Summary: Takuto attends to a sick Mitsuki late at night and talks to Mitsuki inside of his mind about the future.
Relationships: Takuto Kira/Kouyama Mitsuki





	Do shinigami dream?

**Disclaimer: Full Moon wo Sagashite is Tanemura-sensei's property. I love to write. So, you get a fanfic. ^_^**  
  
  
"Just go to sleep," I softly commanded as she began to cough. I patted her back as she drank her water.   
She nodded as she placed the cup at some random corner of the bed, but just enough to keep from tipping over even though there was nothing in it anymore.  
"Yes, that's right," Meroko agreed as she tried to tuck Mitsuki inside of her blankets. "Dakara, tsuyoku ni naru!"  
I nodded as I pushed her forehead finally on her pillow. "Stop straining your voice and please go to sleep."  
She finally nodded and smile.   
  
As she fell asleep, Meroko was going through the wall when she stopped halfway. She turned her head and asked, "Aren't you coming, Takuto?"  
"In a bit," I replied.  
Meroko looked to the ground with a bit of disappointment. "Okay, I'll be going to bed now."  
Then, she walked up to my face and pointed her index finger at me. She scolded with a whisper of, "Go to bed soon or else you won't feel well."  
Sighing, she patted my hat. "I'm just worried about you too. If both of you are sick, I don't know what I'd do!"  
I nodded readily with a reply of, "Wakatta, wakatta."  
"Okay." She then walked out of the room with a good night and a wave behind her. "See you in the morning."  
"Ja."   
  
I then turned to face Mitsuki in front of me as I patted her forehead. I couldn't help but sigh. "You…I told you not to overwork yourself."   
  
Your older body is only borrowed. If you overexert it, it will react on the sick one.  
I keep on tell you not to do so much, but you refuse to listen to me.   
  
I understand what you're going through. But I can't see why I have to always give in. I think that's when you give me that look of hope that I just can't turn away and pretend it will go away.  
Even Meroko's getting more jealous as the days go by whenever I give you more attention. It gets so exhausting trying to fulfill both of your needs. But I understand what she is trying to say to me too, you know.  
I keep on letting you use your borrowed body more and more…   
  
But is a borrowed body only a reflection of a body that you may never get to have? This is the question that comes to mind whenever I look at you.  
You're very beautiful…   
  
And the world may never see that. Only through this girl named 'Full Moon'.   
  
But that's not fair!   
  
I closed my eyes as I pounded my hand slowly on the ground while I sit here against the wall. I shook my head in denial.   
  
They say that songs always outlive their singers. And that's true.   
  
You think that Eichi-kun might not be able to come in time. I know that's what you've been thinking these days. I can see it in your eyes whenever you think you're alone.  
I watch you and then announce that I'm in the room while you stare at the sky up above.   
  
But you know what? I think you're selfish.  
You're selfish, Mitsuki.   
  
Tears began to form in my eyes.   
  
Shinigami have dreams too. We may be dead in form, but we are just as alive as humans.  
But we Shinigami can no longer fulfill our dreams. That's why I helped you. But I still keep on dreaming.  
You think that no one will remember you when you're gone?   
  
Think again.   
  
Your dream will come true. Your songs will stay on this Earth for as long as it exists along with the people that will continue to listen to 'Full Moon' always trying to find it in the sky.  
And you know what? When you reincarnate?   
  
You won't remember anything at all.   
  
You will come back into the world and just think, "This sounds familiar to me, but I don't know why."  
I've seen it happen before, so I know this reaction very well.   
  
I then kneel in front of you as you sleep silently. I replace the warm cloth on your forehead with a cold one to keep the fever down.   
  
I began to feel even more sad as I looked at you, Mitsuki. So, I started to hum a little song I had made some time ago.   
  
When I finished, I sighed.  
"You will forget all about what happened before you died in this lifetime," I whispered. "You won't remember me,   
  
But I will remember you, Mitsuki.”   
  
I bent down to kiss her on the cheek. I softly said while patting her hair,   
  
"Please fulfill this one dream of mine...  
Please remember me someday."   
  
Then, I left her room without looking back.   
  
**Owari.**

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to get something from Takuto's perspective. Hope it was thought-provoking.
> 
> Translation:  
> dakara, tsuyoku ni naru – because of that, become stronger!  
> wakatta, wakatta – I know, I know.


End file.
